Diligent
by MockingjayNinja
Summary: When Tris and Tobias leave Amity for help, they enter Panem in the middle of a full-on rebellion. When finding out about the Capitol and the war, they join in on hopes that they will get help against Jeanine and her followers back in Chicago. Soon, Tris figures out though that Tobias has a secret he has hidden from her since initiation, and that Panem has plans for Chicago...
1. Get out of the city

**Diligent.**

**Chapter One: Get Outside of the City**

*Tris POV*

After hearing from Johanna that we must not cause any trouble or all guilty parties will be expelled from the Amity compound, Tobias and I feel that we won't be able to stay here for long. Tobias has Marcus to deal with, and I have Peter to deal with. I haven't killed him yet, but my Dauntless temper is making me ache for revenge against the guy who tried to kill me, and since Al committed suicide and Drew became factionless, Peter is all that's left.

I'm staying in a room with Tobias while we're here in Amity, so I figure that will make any escape plan easier to come up with. Not that we're really escaping, just trying to avoid making trouble for the refugees from Abnegation, as well as grabbing Marcus's and Peter's attention. Tobias walks in the room after he was visiting with Johanna as he is the only Dauntless she'll really interact with, and yet both me and Tobias were Abnegation-born. "Hey we need to talk," I say.

"Yeah? What about?" he asks.

"Well 'Four', with the conditions for staying here in Amity, I think it would be best if we left the compound," I explain.

"And the purpose would be?" he asks.

"Getting away from Marcus and Peter, before we all kill each other, getting us and possibly the innocent Abnegation kicked out in the process."

"Okay, where to?"

"That's the thing. Other than Amity, I have no idea what else we have outside of the fence. I'm seriously drawing a blank right there."

His face makes an expression as if he is thinking. "Well," he begins. "There is another civilization out there, I just don't know where."

Wait, what? "There are other people there?" I ask.

"It's not ideal, but we can escape to there as refugees from this war forming between the factions," he says. "According to Johanna, Erudite is trying to pull Candor into the fight, and actually against Erudite and the Dauntless leaders themselves."

"Where is there an army for Jeanine to use? We destroyed her simulation, and we have the hard drive with us here in Amity."

"Some of the Dauntless are actually loyal to Max and Eric and the other leaders, so they are fighting for Jeanine," he answers. "Plus, rumor is that Eric is training some Erudite to fight, not as good as Dauntless soldiers, but effective enough."

"Oh," I sigh. "So we'll escape to this civilization and what?"

"I hope they would offer to send us support to try and defeat Jeanine, Max, and Eric, as well as calm the other members of the factions, helping return peace and to the standard order of things."

"And if they don't?"

"We come back and try to get some support from the other Dauntless, and maybe teach the left over Abnegation to fight."

I get confused again. "That's not going to happen, Tobias. You know Abnegation would never do that to anyone."

"And why your father, the most selfless person in the city, shot and killed a few brain-dead Dauntless zombies is…..?"

"Well, he was protecting me and the ideals of the city," I rebut. "The only other council member left is Marcus, and that's out of the question. The other Abnegation are purely just there to be selfless to all, even rebellious factions." He froze when I mentioned his father's name.

"Well," Tobias says, recovering his serious demeanor from the fear he just experienced. "We can try and if not, it's as good a plan as we have available."

He's right, it's the best we can do. Try and find help or teach everyone to fight. I know Abnegation won't fight, I shocked enough to see my father did. My mother was Dauntless-born, so she at least had a reason that the fight was in her. She was also Divergent, like me and Tobias. She had a special connection to me that I will never forget.

"Fine," I say. Finally, I coax I smile out of him. "We are first going to have to leave the Amity compound before we gain suspicion, especially from you know who."

"Tris," he says. "Just because I'm feared of my father doesn't mean you have to hide his identity. You will protect me, like you did in my fear landscape. And you're Divergent, like me. We're the ones they're afraid of in Erudite, as well as Max and Eric fearing us."

"So, how will we escape Amity without gaining attention?" He smirks, because I have pity in my voice.

"Nighttime," he answers. "Everyone should be asleep."

"Not Peter," I say. "I've always doubted he was even human."

"He is and he will be asleep, I promise." We kiss for the first time in a while and I finally smile myself.

We sleep now, so we have the energy for tonight. I just wonder myself, how we will pull this off, and if we can, who are these people and will they actually help us?

**Note: New Divergent/Hunger Games crossover, and don't worry, the characters from the series will arrive soon. This story begins after Chapter Two in Insurgent and the timeline differs from there, as in Tris and Four escape Amity, in a different time by themselves. The whole story changes a bit from the actual events of Insurgent too. This is also during Mockingjay, as you will see soon. The POV will be mainly Tris and some Katniss, small bits of Four and Peeta in there. Please review!**

**Also, the word Diligent, fitting the theme I have intended, means: _constant in effort to accomplish something; attentive and persistent in doing anything._**


	2. What is this place?

**Chapter Two: What is this place?**

*Tris POV*

At midnight, I shake Tobias awake and we both get dressed in our casual Dauntless clothes, packing the rest of the ones we have in the dresser, including the bright Amity ones. We walk out the back door of the headquarters and start our way out of the compound when we run into Caleb.

"Caleb?" I ask. I actually forgot he was here for a little bit.

"Beatrice?" he says. "What are you doing out of the HQ for?"

"Midnight run," I say with ease.

"Really?" His curiousness proves that he wasn't fit out for Abnegation; I'm surprised it took me until the Choosing Ceremony to figure that out. "Tell me the truth. You may be Dauntless and I may be Erudite, but we are brother and sister. You can be honest to me."

Well, at least we know that he doesn't take "Faction before Blood" seriously. "We're…." I can't tell him we're leaving, so I nudge Tobias to help me. "We're…." Caleb raises his eyebrows.

Tobias comes to my rescue, "You caught us. We were going to do some regular Dauntless training to keep our skills up in the small chance we may get to return to our compound and our faction." He says that with such honesty in his voice, even though that's not what we're doing.

"Why were you so nervous to tell me that, Beatrice?" Caleb asks, surprisingly believing Tobias's story.

"It's Tris," I reply. Beatrice is my Abnegation name, I chose Tris because I thought I could re-start with my initiation to Dauntless. "Because you'd think it was stupid, like we were trying to get in a fight, because you know I hate Peter. I shot him for crying out loud."

"But just training?" he asks. "For your faction."

"Faction. We aren't going to fight anyone," Tobias says.

Caleb nods and begins walking. He comes next to me and whispers, "I know you're leaving the compound. Just don't do anything stupid, Beatrice," and walks off.

When he's gone, I go over to Tobias and say, "Thanks for the save." I'm smiling.

"No problem Tris," he says, taking my hand. "Now, let's go." I nod and we begin walking towards the end of the compound that does not face the fence and the city.

We make it to a makeshift fence at the end of the Amity compound. It's to keep predators out, and it would be no problem for someone to escape this fence. It's just for the predators; the Amity would never want to hurt them. As we are Dauntless, Tobias and I jump this fence with ease, but because of my gun wound that hasn't healed yet, it hurts when I land on my feet. I tumble towards the ground.

"Tris, are you okay?" Tobias asks, worried about me. It's sweet that he worries about me, and now he's going to be my only connection to the city until we return. And in the city are still people such as Uriah, Tori, and … Christina.

_Christina, _my mind shouts. _Will! I killed him because he was going to kill me. Because I am selfish._ I start crying over Will, over my father, my mother, and who else that could of died in Abnegation or Dauntless because of me.

"Tris?" Tobias says, now worrying more because of the crying. "Are you okay. Did it hurt too much? What's wrong?"

"The gun wound," I say. A round of sobbing comes when I say, "And Will! I killed him. Christina doesn't even know. And who else could have died when we left? My parents died for me, and Marcus is the only Abnegation council member left." "This gives us Divergents a resolve to fight back," he says calmly, stroking my hair with his hand. "We have to find outside help so there is no favoritism towards any specific faction. That's why we're now outside of the factions boundaries. We're in a whole new world." Well, we're right outside the Amity fence and I am surprised no one has noticed us, especially with me sobbing.

I'm trying to calm down. It's hard but I get out, "Let's start moving."

"Okay, Tris. Do you want to move slowly?"

I shake my head. "No, we need to get moving so no one spots us. It's a miracle that hasn't happened yet." He nods. We begin running in the direction opposite the fence. I finally calm down, because I'm thinking of where we are going. I hope it's a calm place with no war, but a military that can help us in the war we're involved with.

Two hours long of running. I may be Dauntless, but it is still nighttime and I am tired. I can see Tobias is exhausted too. We talked only a little bit, mainly just talking about my initiation because it doesn't talk about the war inside the city. I breathe out, "Can…we take….a break?"

"Yeah," he says. We sit down on a log that is next to the trees. Tobias puts an arm around me and I cuddle into it. The air smells like pine, and for some reason, industrial fumes. "That was a lot of running." We both laugh.

"We are Dauntless, but wow," I say, giggling like a little girl. "I think I might need to sleep before we go at it again."

"Me too," he says. "Initiation stage one was way easier."

"We're Divergent. The whole process was easy, Four."

He laughs. "True, Six." I have seven fears, I just conquered one of them after the fear landscape.

"Seven," I laugh.

"I thought you conquered it."

"I did. But I will always be known for having seven. Plus, Christina laughed when I told her about the fear I conquered."

"Being with me?" He face turns serious.

"Yes," I say with a smile. "I no longer fear you, Tobias." I get him to laugh. With all on my mind, I can't bear serious stuff like that right now. I hope Caleb and Abnegation are allowed to stay at Amity. They will notice tomorrow that we left and Caleb also knew we were leaving. "So, how about we sleep and try moving on in the morning." He nods.

We cuddle together on the ground and fall asleep. I wake up to the sound of gunfire at what seems to be eight-thirty or something. I stupidly put our watches in the pack we have, so I have no idea what time it is.

"Tobias," I say to the only person next to me. "Wake up! Come on!"

"What do you want, Tris?" he asks tiredly.

"For you to wake up," I say sarcastically.

"Uuggghhh!" he cries.

"Don't be a baby. Alright?"

"Fine." Another round of gunshots go off. I freeze because the wound I got from a Dauntless guard is still healing. "What was that?" "Gunshots. Geez Tobias, we train to shoot guns in Dauntless initiation and you can't recognize one outside of the city?"

"No Tris," he says, clearly annoyed. "And someone must have had a great sleep last night because of her sarcasm and cockiness, wow Tris. Keep it up and you'll be called Beatrice from me for a while."

"And you'll be called Four," I say cockily, certainly egging him on.

"Fine, just calm down Tris, let's investigate this." I nod, we kiss, and then we head out toward the sound of the gunshots. They are appearing more frequently too.

In a walk that takes about a half-hour due to rivers and trees and stuff, we arrive at a fence that has buildings on the other side and that's all I see. I wonder why they would cover fence with buildings, kind of misleading.

"Okay Tobias," I say. "So we're jumping it aren't we?"

"Yes," he laughs. "Don't sound so shocked, we're Dauntless. We jump off of buildings in a city, a fence is nothing."

"I guess someone knows about being cocky too," I say. We both burst out laughing for like five minutes. Afterwards, we look at the fence. I'm used too tall buildings, not short fences, so this'll be a piece of cake from the dining hall in the Dauntless compound. It's larger than Amity's fence, probably to trap in non-Dauntless people and keep out predators. Me and Tobias both get into our ready positions and easily jump this fence.

We end up on top of one of the buildings, but we hear more gunfire and even a girl's scream, so we head in the direction, staying on the roofs of the buildings. When we land on the ground on an open space of land, we see what is going on. Tobias and I look at each other and wonder "What is going on here?"

**Note: Guess where they are at. Next chapter is when some more familiar faces, not from Divergent, start to appear. Please review!**


	3. A Whole New War

**Chapter Three: A Whole New World, A Whole New War.**

*Tris POV*

War. That's all I can use to explain this place. War. I don't even know where we're at. But if there is war going on, I can already decide one thing: this place is not an ideal hiding spot to stay so we can come up with a plan to fight back Jeanine, Eric, Max, and the other Dauntless leaders. I exchange a look with Tobias and I say, "Any other place we can go?"

"Nothing that I know of," he answers. "Sorry Tris."

"It's fine," I say. "Let's just get out of here and to somewhere safer." We stalk behind the buildings we were just on top of.

"Jump over the fence?" Tobias asks.

"If there is no other ideas. We're in a war zone, we need to leave or find cover." There is a close by explosion and I spot a flying craft, not an airplane, in the sky sending down firebombs that are nearly causing earthquakes. Earthquakes make me think of earth, which make me think of underground, which makes me think of the Dauntless compound and Al's suicide, as well as Christina, Uriah, and Tori out there. And the fact that I killed Will…..

No, I can't think about that right now. I shake my head for focus. Another bomb shakes the ground, knocking me down. "Tris!" Tobias shouts.

"I'm fine, Tobias!" I reassure him, even though I'm lying. I think my gunshot wound is starting to bleed again. I get up. "We need to leave!"

"Not with those airships. We could get caught because the fence on the outside is in open land. We need to find shelter." More bombs. We need to find shelter and find out what the hell is going on. We run and find an open door in one of the buildings we ran over. Tobias walks in, grabs my hand, and pulls me in and shuts the door.

As soon as we're in, I hear, "Who are you?" I freeze up. We turn around and see two adults, a man and a woman, staring at us wearing clothes that are beat up, factionless clothes.

"I'm….Tris," I say, shakily.

"I'm Four," Tobias says. I don't know why he's calling himself Four here, but now's not the time to ask him that.

"Are you from the Capitol?" the man asks. He looks concerned, and I now just notice the guns pointed at us. Luckily, Tobias secured both of ours when we left Amity, and he's handing him min behind his back so they don't notice it.

"No, Dauntless," I say. They look confused. I remember, this is not our city, it's a different civilization. They might not even have any factions.

"Dauntless?" the woman asks. Their guns are still pointed at us. I need to stay calm, even though this is not a simulation. I am Dauntless. I am brave.

"Listen," Tobias begins. "We're not from here. We're from the city to the east of here, that's locked down by a fence."

"Liar!" the man shouts, focusing his aim on Tobias. "After District 6, there is some wilderness before you hit District 13, the base for this whole rebellion! No city behind walls." District 6? That must be where we are, I guess.

"Yes there is!" I exclaim.

"You must be from the Capitol!" the woman yells. "No one would give us false information, except them." She focuses aim on me.

"We're not lying!" I say angrily. I'm losing my patience.

"Tris!" Tobias harshly whispers. "Calm down!"

"No," I reply. "They are threatening us." I raise my gun and aim at the man and Tobias raises his gun towards the woman. "Don't shoot or we'll shoot."

"We'll willingly kill anyone who works for the Capitol!" the man says.

"We're not from the Capitol!" Tobias says. "If we all lower our guns, we can explain. You just need to give us a chance." This is self-defense. Abnegation would not approve, but standing our ground is pure Dauntless.

The man looks to the woman for approval, the they lower their guns. "We'll listen. If we don't believe you, we'll kill you to make sure you can't return to the Capitol."

"Fair enough," Tobias replies. He signals me to lower my gun, so I do.

"Come," the woman says. We follow her and we walk into a group of four other adults, and six children. All the children seem like they would be way too young for the aptitude tests. The tell us to sit in the middle of this tense group and they shackle our hands together. Oddly enough, they don't take our guns away. When they finished shackling us, the woman says, "Now explain yourselves."

"Could you tell us where we are I first?" I ask. The woman looks a little angry that I asked that, probably because the prisoners are asking questions when they need answers.

"Tris, patience," Tobias tells me. He faces the others. "We are from the city east from here, Chicago."

"Chicago was destroyed in a nuclear attack a long time ago," the man says. "We learned that in school."

"No it wasn't," Tobias says. "The lake absorbed all the radiation and dried out. It became a swamp. Chicago seceded from Panem in 2056 because of issues dealing with the rebuilding of infrastructure in the city after the rebellion that brought Panem to be." So Panem, is this where we are? "Also, there was widespread corruption in the city government and the populace was tired of it. They attempted a military coup d'etat and succeeded. The new city government held a vote with all the citizens within the Chicago metropolitan area and they chose to secede and become secluded from the Capitol's reign."

"Hold on," I say. The man and woman stare daggers at me, but I need to know. "How do you know this stuff, 'Four'?" The way I stress "Four" shows that I know that's not his real name.

"Tris, I can explain later," he says. "Our lives are on the line and I want to save our butts. So, be quiet for now." I just stare at him. "Anyways, when Chicago seceded, they felt that war and corruption has scavenged the Earth for too long, so they sought to figure out a reason why. There were disagreements about what the cause was, over five specific parts of human error: ignorance, aggression, duplicity, selfishness, and cowardice. In order to quell any arguments about what the cause was, there would be five factions formed depending on which error they blamed for the mistakes of the past. Those who blamed ignorance formed Erudite, Amity blamed aggression, Candor blamed duplicity…" He breathes in before he continues. "Abnegation blamed selfishness, and Dauntless blamed cowardice. So the Erudite are intelligent, the Amity are peaceful, the Candor are honest, the Abnegation are selfless, and the Dauntless are brave."

"How can we believe you?" the woman asks.

"Go outside the fence and travel east about two hours, you'll run into the Amity compound and probably see the skyline of the city;" I say.

"Not during a civil war!" the man shouts. "We are at war with the Capitol. We can't betray our fellow rebels just to see if these wanderers are right or wrong!"

"What would make you believe us?" I ask.

"Proof," the man replies.

"Tris, our tattoos," Tobias says nervously. Right, he doesn't want anyone to see him with that much clothing off. He barely wanted me to see them, and I'm his girlfriend. He looks to the crowd of people. "We have tattoos of the seals of these factions. If you need proof, we'll show you. No random person would ink their skin up on fake thoughts, you know?"

"Fine," the mans says. "Show us."

I take off my cover shirt, leaving me in my undershirt. My tattoos of the seals of Dauntless and Abnegation as well as the ravens are in visible sight. Tobias takes his over and undershirts off, revealing the tattoos of the seals of all the factions. The children seem really interested in them, but the adults are examining them, making sure they're real.

"Okay, we believe you," the woman finally says. I relax. We both redress and get our shackles removed by the other adults. "Your names were again?"

"Tris," I say.

"Four," Tobias says. Why is he doing that?

"Four, like the number?" one of the young kids ask.

He laughs, "Yes, like the number."

"Ok, Tris and Four," says the man. "My name is Spike and this is my wife, Alexis. We apologize for acting so rash. We're in war, so it's a natural feeling."

"It's fine," I say. "Hi, Spike and Alexis. If you don't mind me asking, where are we?"

Alexis answers, "Since we know you're not from here, we'll explain. But first, come sit. You aren't prisoners anymore." I nod and sit down, Tobias coming next to me, grabbing my hand.

A little child asks, "Are you two a couple?"

"Oh, yeah we are sweetie," I say. The little child, is a girl, smiles. Abnegation selflessness involves being really sweet to people, just like Amity, only it's so we can help them, not just basic kindness. We need to help these people.

"Okay," Spike begins. "You are in Panem." So my guess was right. "This is District 6, the transportation district."

"So you transport people here from throughout the country?" I ask, feeling dumb afterwards.

Alexis laughs. "Haha no honey. We manufacture transportation items for automobiles and trains, as well as just producing them as well." Oh. I wonder if people jump off trains here in Panem. "There are twelve districts, each one set to one specific industry. One is Luxury, Two is Masonry, Three is Technology, Four is Fishing, Five is Power, Six, of course, is Transportation, Seven is Lumber, Eight is Textiles, Nine is Grain, Ten is Livestock, Eleven is Agriculture, and Twelve is, or well, was, Coal Mining." Was?

"What about District Thirteen you talked about earlier?" I ask. Tris has all the questions.

"Well," Spike says. "There was a rebellion 75 years ago. Thirteen ran the rebels against the Capitol. The Capitol drew a bargain that if Thirteen went into hiding and acted like they were destroyed, they would be left alone. When the Capitol won the war, the yearly event, the Hunger Games, were implemented. One teenage boy and girl between 12-18 years of age were reaped in each district in a fight to the death on live TV." Wow, this makes Dauntless even under Eric sound like a safe haven, and he forced Christina to hang over the chasm for five minutes.

"Fight to the death?" I ask. They nod. "No one ever had to do that in our city. The worst would be living factionless, in poverty with the least desirable jobs."

"We lived in that our whole lives," Alexis shrugs. "Oh and District Thirteen came out of hiding to be the headquarters for the whole rebellion now. We rebelled because of the Hunger Games and the constant oppression and poverty we're being forced under. We wish to overthrow the Capitol."

"I see," Tobias says. "How do we get to this District 13?"

"Well," Spike says. "Go east, I guess past Chicago, and keep going until you find a military compound. But that will take you days. A hovercraft of supplies will land as soon as the Capitol bombers are cleared out of here by rebels. That can take you to 13."

"Ok," Tobias replies, then he faces me. "Do you think we should ask this military headquarters for help from Jeanine, Max, and Eric?"

"Seems as good as any plan we could come up with," I say. "Let's try it." We get up. "Thank you, Spike and Alexis, kids, and the other people we met that we don't know the names of." We walk out and get hugs from the kids.

"Good luck you guys," Alexis says.

"Thank you," Tobias says, and we're out of there. The bombing is done and there is a hovercraft dropping off supplies. We decide to board the craft and we find people in a tense group within it. There is a guy rattling on about weaponry as there is a girl curled in a seat, bored, a guy with his eyes trained on her, two cameramen and a shaved head person, I think it's a woman, within the group. We join the group and I notice they are wearing gray like the Abnegation, but it's not as muted. The weapons guy looks up.

"Do we know you?" he asks in a nice tone.

"I'm Tris, and this is…" I say, getting cut off by Tobias.

"Four," he says, butting in. Why is he pulling Four? "We're from Chicago; we came because we need help. Can you take us to District 13?"

"That is where we are headed, so yeah, stay aboard," the one man says. "I'm Plutarch, and this is Katniss, Gale, Pollux, Cressida, and Castor." He's pointing everyone out as he names them. Katniss looks sick and Gale seems like he really is trying to take care of her.

"Ok," Tobias says. "Come on Tris, let's sit down." I nod. "We're almost there. We might be able to return soon and stop Erudite from taking over the city." He looks at my shoulder. "Your gun wound is opened up. Do you have medics on board?" I guess it has opened up. I'm surprised Alexis and Spike didn't notice when we showed our tattoos about the factions.

"Yes," Plutarch says. He types into a keyboard and a medic comes out through the door in the side of the room.

"We'll be there soon, Tris," Tobias says. "She's going to take care of your wound. Please try and relax." I nod and as they pump something from an injection, which I'm too weary to fight it, into my arm, I fall asleep.

*Tobias/Four POV*

I watch as the medic cleans Tris's gun wound and as she falls asleep on the medicine they gave her. She looks so calm and relaxed, when I definitely am not. I never would have thought Tris and I would ever have to come to Panem; I never thought I'd have to return. Tris doesn't know, and I really don't want her to know. I am not just Tobias Eaton, son of Abnegation leader Marcus Eaton, a Divergent with four fears, or was the top of my initiate group during my Dauntless initiation two years ago. I am Tobias Eaton, victor of the Seventy-first Annual Hunger Games.

**Note: Big icebreaker at the end. Wonder when Tobias will have the guts to tell Tris that he was in the Hunger Games once before. And this occurred near the end of Chapter 9 in Mockingjay, only Katniss was too out of it to notice they stopped at District 6 real quick for a supply drop off. Everyone who has read Mockingjay knows what's next. Please Review!**


	4. War on TV

**Chapter Four: War Can Be on TV**

*Tris POV*

I wake up in what seems like a hospital. I find Tobias looking at me and I say, "Where am I?"

"District 13's hospital," he answers. So we made it to District 13.

"Where's the government, we need to talk to them," I start.

"Whoa Tris, take it easy," he stops me. "Your gun wound opened up and began bleeding. You need to relax." I know, but I'm starting to get restless about the war in the city. He needs to know the longer we wait, the more people might die.

"We don't have time to relax," I state.

"We're to go to a war meeting later, ok?" Tobias says. "We were invited to give the status of our city as they fill us in on the status of their war. They said to let you relax in the hospital until the time comes."

"Why?"

"I don't know, just relax." He pauses a minute before continuing. "I have a plan though."

"What is it?" He is always the one to come up with plans, but I did plan the escape, but he knew we were going to District 6. I have bad plans, because we escaped the peaceful Amity compound and walked into a full-scale civil war. Of course, Peter and Marcus are there, so we would have been kicked out eventually anyway. I listen to this plan he has.

"We are going to help them fight their war. Before you ask why, think about the bargain we could make. In return for helping them defeat their enemies, the Capitol, they help us straighten up Chicago and the factions that have completely fallen out of control. We came here in the first place looking for help, and now we can make a fair trade for it. Then, we won't owe them after the fact, and we can return to life as normal." That's a lot to take in.

"Well," I start, "this isn't going to be an easy decision. War can last forever. By the time this war is resolved, the factions might have fought each other into the ground, and we'd return to just rubble, and a lot of factionless people."

"True," he replies. "But, we don't have many options."

"Yeah, but…" I begin. He's right, we don't have many, or any other, options. We can't train the Abnegation to fight, and I have no idea how many people in Dauntless are against Eric and Max. Maybe none of them. Well, Christina probably wouldn't follow their orders, but that would just lead to trouble for her. One versus the rest is really nothing at all. "What if they don't keep their end of the bargain?"

"Well, I don't know," he says. "But you can't go anywhere in life by playing the what-if game. You need to take risks. We're Dauntless. This isn't anything new for us. We need to attempt this to see if we're making a right decision. If it doesn't work, then we go from there." True. Only true Dauntless think with the true bravery. But we're not just Dauntless.

"We're not Dauntless, we're Divergent."

"Our main faction that we chose at the Choosing Ceremony was Dauntless. Divergent is just part of that for us. We are Dauntless and Abnegation, and possibly the other factions as well."

"What is Divergent really?" I ask.

"Something, I'm not entirely sure," he replies back. "Only known part to me is that we can't be controlled by simulations."

I want to continue the conversation, to try and figure out what being Divergent truly means for us, but a little blonde-haired girl who looks to be about 13 years old walks in my part of the hospital.

"Hello," she says. "My name's Primrose, but people call me Prim. I'm Katniss's little sister." Really? I can't see the resemblance.

"Oh Katniss," I say. "Is she okay? She looked sick when we last saw her."

"She's okay," Prim says. "She's going through a lot right now. The one person she loves is currently being held captive by the Capitol. We have no idea what is happening to him, I just know it's not good."

"Oh," is all I can say. "What are you doing here in the hospital?"

"I'm volunteering," she replies. "My mother is a nurse here, and I've always had an interest in the medical field." That's nice. She seems like she'd be a nice nurse or even doctor. "I heard you guys are visiting from a place far away from here."

"Yes," Tobias says. "We're from the city Chicago, that if I'm correct, is west from District 13."

"I wouldn't know," Prim says. "All I know is that the Capitol lied about it being destroyed in a nuclear explosion."

"The city was attacked by a nuclear weapon," Tobias answers. "Only, it hit the lake and all the radiation was absorbed within the water. It made the lake dry out though." He said that with a little emotion, and I don't know why. Water would be nice though with our big city of buildings. Only the Dauntless have that privilege of the chasm with the compound.

"Well, that sucks." She seems like a very sweet girl in my opinion. Dauntless would definitely not be right for her. "Anyway, I haven't got your names yet."

"Tris," I say.

Tobias still says plain out, "Four."

"Nice to meet you, Tris and Four," she replies. "Well, I need to be going. Good luck with whatever your going through."

"Thank you," I call as she walks out of the room. I exchange a look with Tobias. "Prim seems like a nice girl."

"She does," he agrees. "So, anyway, the meeting is in a couple hours, but we were assigned a compartment to stay in, it's Compartment 307. It used to be Katniss and her family's, but they moved to the top floor. We should go check it out. You were already discharged, so come on." I nod, get up out of my bed, and follow Tobias out of the hospital; it's a section of a room or something. We follow directions that Tobias has written down to a door that has _307_ written on it. Tobias uses a key and opens the door.

When I walk in, I see a simple kind of apartment-style room. "They like to keep it simple, I guess," I comment. Tobias laughs. I look in the dresser to see if I can find any of the clothes and all I find are gray clothes. They aren't as muted as Abnegation gray, but it feels right once I put it on. Feels like home.

There is a hole in the wall, so I find the need to know what it is. "What's the hole in the wall?" I ask.

"It gives you a schedule of what you have to do everyday," Tobias answers.

"Kinda seems like a bit much," I comment. I just shrug it off. "So what will be at this war meeting."

"I don't know, but we're invited to go down," he replies.

"Where is the food?" I act like I haven't eaten in forever.

"The dining hall."

"Is it time to eat yet?"

"Let's go check." He grabs my hand and we head down to the dining hall to see it is exactly dinnertime. We have to scan our arms and then we are given a helping of food that looks as bland and simple as the compartment. We go to an assigned eating area and eat in silence, I don't really know why. Afterwards as we're heading out the door, I look at the watch I brought from Abnegation.

"It's about 7:00," I say.

"Let's head down to the room they call Command," Tobias says. "It's where their war meeting are held." I nod and we walk, hand-in-hand, down to the Command room. There is large down there. There is a couple seats next to Plutarch, the guy we met on the hovercraft. He willingly invites over to the seats. "Thank you," Tobias says as we sit down.

"No problem," Plutarch says. He and Tobias go into general conversation and I notice Katniss staring at me. She looks jealous of me and Tobias but we never even officially met. I remember Prim saying her loved won is being held captive, so she may be jealous of our relationship together, because her's is torn apart. I wipe the fact from my mind.

The screens that are right in front of everybody's faces turn on, with a seal of an eagle appearing with a patriotic tune underscoring it. There is an older man with paper-white hair looking at the camera. He introduces himself as President Snow of Panem. So he must be the guy these people are rebelling against. The camera pulls back to a teenager that they name Peeta, and he's off to the side of a projected map of the country. Of course, our city, Chicago, is not on there.

"He's worse," I hear Katniss whisper in the background. He must be her loved one. You can tell he looks tortured. He begins to speak frustrated-like about the need for a cease-fire in the war. He's being forced to say that, I guarantee it. He highlights damage to infrastructure caused by the battles occurring in the war. As he speaks, images pop up on the map, showing the damages. A broken dam, a derailed train, not like the ones Dauntless ride, with toxic waste spilling out of the cars, a granary collapsing after it's consumed by flames. He says these were all caused by rebel actions.

Suddenly, Katniss comes on the screen in the middle of rubble, saying, "Peeta, this is your home. None of your family has been heard of since the bombing. Twelve is gone. And you're calling for a cease-fire? There is no one left to hear you."

Plutarch jumps up out of his chair. "He did it! Beetee broke in!"

Tobias whispers in my ear, "Way to be so enthusiastic." I laugh quietly at that comment.

The program returns to Peeta, and he looks distracted. He tries to return to his little speech by talking about a water purification plant, when a clip of some guy I don't know talks about a little girl named Rue. It breaks into the broadcast being Peeta and President Snow, to short clips interrupting it. This is how war can be played out, on a governmental broadcast system. It is very impressive. I can tell Tobias, who worked in the control room in the Dauntless compound, likes this.

"Maybe we should do that to Jeanine, Eric, and Max," he says.

"Maybe," I reply back.

On the screen, the eagle returns with a flat audio tone for about half a minute. When it returns to the original broadcast, you can tell the set is out of order. Exchanges are coming from the booth of the set producers. President Snow plows forward and says, "Clearly, the rebels are now attempting to disrupt the dissemination of information they find incriminating, but both truth and justice will reign. The full broadcast will resume when security is reinstated. Mr. Mellark, given tonight's demonstration, do you have any parting thoughts for Katniss Everdeen?"

His face contorts when Katniss's name is said, I have no idea why. "Katniss…how do you think this will end? What will be left? No one is safe. Not in the Capitol. Not in the districts. And you…in Thirteen…" He takes a sharp breath. "Dead by morning!"

Off camera, the president yells "End it!". and then three-second interval shots of Katniss are being show, with the set being shown in between.

*Katniss POV*

When Snow orders "End it!", Beetee throws the whole thing into chaos by showing three-second interval shots of me in front of the hospital in 8. Between these shots, we see the real-life action being played out on set. Peeta is attempting to continue the speech, and the camera is knocked to the floor. There is the sound of boots running and you hear a blow impact and the inseparable sound of Peeta's cry of pain.

And his blood as it splatters on the tiles.

And then, the scream begins to form in my lower back.

*Tris POV*

The room is in turmoil until a voice yells, "Shut up!" We all look in the direction of a dark-blonde haired guy. "It's not some big mystery! The boy's telling us we're about to be attacked. Here. In Thirteen." Great we just escaped danger and we're back in it.

The room's in an uproar again until the guy frustrated-toned says, "They're beating him bloody while we speak. What more do you need? Katniss, help me out here."

Katniss shrugs, then says, "Haymitch's right. I don't know where Peeta got the information. Or if it's true. But he believes it is. And they're…" So the guy I named Haymitch. And it seems she can't speak of her lover's torture. Just as I wouldn't want to talk about Tobias's four fears in the fear landscape.

"You don't know him," Haymitch says to the white-haired woman in the center of the room. "We do. Get your people ready." She begins speaking of how they are prepared for an attack, and she types on the key board. When she looks up, and ear-splitting siren begins.

Some guards guide us out the door and into a stairway that has a flow of people going down. I grab Tobias's hand and begin down the stairs. We run down to an enormous cavern, scan our arms to be accounted for, and as we're walking to the area of our assigned compartment, 307, I find a familiar face. Not from being here in District 13 recently, but because he was in my initiate group back at the Dauntless-compound. He was Dauntless-born and became one of my friends during initiation.

I find that we are looking face to face with Uriah.

**Note: The bombing is beginning. Now is where the story of Mockingjay will begin to change itself. Please review!**


	5. Bombings and Secrets

**Chapter Five: Bombings and City Secrets**

*Tris POV*

"Uriah?" I say in a confused tone. What is he doing here in District 13? He's from Chicago, from the Dauntless compound, he was even Dauntless-born. He was brain dead with the rest of the faction until we dismantled the simulation. He could have been trapped in the walls. What us he doing here of all places?

"Hey, Tris," he says. "And Four. What are you guys doing here?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Tobias replies.

"What compartment are you?" Uriah asks. "We may be close by each others."

"307," I answer.

"Okay," he says. "I'm 309. We should get situated, then we'll tell each other why we're here. My story is very interesting."

"What do we do?" I ask.

"Check what the Mockingjay does," he answers. "She's the one everyone is inspired by here. Maybe she'll know what to do."

"Who's the Mockingjay?" Tobias asks.

"Katniss Everdeen," Uriah answers. Katniss? What's a Mockingjay and why is she one? "She's the symbol for the whole rebellion here." She's the symbol for it?

"Wow," is all I manage to say. I try to look for her in the crowd. She is currently at what looks like a supply station. Tobias and I get in line behind her before the rest of the people in the bunker make it over to us.

She turns around. "Excuse me." I let her through.

When I get to the counter, the person asks for my compartment number. "307," I say. He checks a list and get's me two packs with items inside and he tells me to head over to the area with my number over it. I grab Tobias's hand and head over there.

When we arrive at the assigned area, I find that there is a piece of paper in clear plastic that says _Bunker Protocol_.

1. Make sure all members of your Compartment are accounted for.

It's just me and Tobias, so that's done.

2. Go to the Supply Station and secure one pack for each member of your Compartment. Ready your living area. Return pack(s).

Already done. Uriah said watch what Katniss does, and she was already at the Supply Station, and we already got out packs.

I open one pack and Tobias opens the other. Each contains a thin mattress with bedding, two sets of the gray clothes that are similar, yet not similar to Abnegation clothing, a toothbrush, comb, and flashlight. I leave Tobias to make the beds while I return the packs to the Supply Station. I read the final rule on the sheet.

3. Await further instructions.

I sit on the mattress Tobias set up the floor and grab his hand. We watch the pool of people begin to flow into the bunker. Other than that, the room is uneventful until I see Katniss running to the large metal doors and shouting to be let out. She wiggles into the door and stays there until Prim walks in with a cat and a guy who looks to be about Tobias's age. The doors slam after their all in.

The sirens, which are only a faint sound due to the location we are in, sharply cut off. A woman, who I believe is the President of the District, comes on the audio system. "Thank you, everyone, for an exemplary evacuation of the upper levels of the district. This event is definitely not a drill, I repeat, not a drill. Peeta Mellark, the District 12 victor, has made a televised reference to the possibility of an attack on 13, tonight."

A bomb hits as soon as the audio system turns off. I have no idea if the bomb cut it off, or if she was done speaking for the time being anyways. The bunker is only shaking slightly, not like I expected when the bomb hit. I was expecting the stone to collapse on us all, but I see that was not the case. I hold fast onto Tobias's hand.

"This bunker is more secure than the Dauntless compound," he says. "That would easily collapse with a bomb like that." I guess he's right about that. The compound was made for bravery, even when walking in a comfortable situation, until the faction was corrupted. "And we are very far underground." Just wondering, how far down are we?

The President comes back onto the audio system. "Apparently Peeta Mellark's information was sound and we own him a great debt of gratitude." She goes on to say that the bomb was not nuclear, but powerful enough. We are to st6ay in our assigned areas unless notified otherwise.

We may have to stay put, but Uriah comes over to our stay space anyways. "Hey guys," he says.

"Hey," I say. "Shouldn't you be in your assigned room?"

"Hey it's only me," he replies. "I bore myself." Tobias lets out a small laugh and pulls the other mattress out next to ours. Uriah lays down right on it.

"Now," I begin. "How'd you get here?"

"How about you, Tris and Four? You disappeared during the simulation. The whole city is a mess trying to find you. Eric is looking for you two personally." Ugh, Eric is looking personally for us? I'm thrilled, not.

"The whole city was already a mess when the simulation began," says Tobias. "But, how'd you know we escaped? They tell you?" "No," Uriah answers. No? What does that mean. "I'll explain later, but I want to know what happened between you guys first."

"Fine," I say. Tobias and I begin explaining our entire story up to now. Encountering Jeanine, Tobias being controlled by the newer simulation, running into my parents, saving Tobias from his simulation and disabling the one controlling the whole Dauntless faction, escaping with Abnegation to the Amity compound, escaping the Amity compound when the restrictions could have ended up getting us kicked out. We didn't explain why the odds were not in our favor with the restrictions in Amity, it didn't merit comment. Next we brought up the journey through the woods, the encounter in District Six with Spike and Alexis, meeting Plutarch and everyone on the hovercraft, and the whole business with the rebel break-in of the Capitol broadcast. We even bring up the fact that we are Divergent.

"I see," he replies. "You've been through a lot, but so have I. So here it goes: When you guys were caught by Eric as being Divergent, I wanted to run and help you out. I was thinking about everyone else as well, so I had no idea what to do. I just stayed where I was standing and…." I cut him off.

"How were you aware of this?" I ask.

"I'm Divergent, just like you guys." I don't know why, but that explains a lot in my opinion. "Well anyway, I acted like I was controlled by the simulation until I could tell it was deactivated."

He goes on to tell us about the chaos afterwards: all the Dauntless really turned on each other. The other factions except Amity joined in the "fight", I guess he would call it. Abnegation barely exists now. Those not safe in Amity were either killed or taken into custody by the few followers of the Dauntless leaders left. By the end of the day, the Erudite took over, with only Max and Eric from the Dauntless leaders included in the government they put together. Really, only Jeanine, Max, and Eric are ruling the whole city. Those loyal to them were given positions in the military or as advisors to the government. Everyone else were put to work on rebuilding the city from the damage that this uprising ravaged. The whole system of the factions was thrown out of balance. Everyone not working for the Erudite, or safe in the Amity compound are factionless now. Dissent against this regime is already forming, with Tori as one of the leaders. Uriah escaped the city as soon as policing guards were sent out. He just ran towards District 13 and arrived there a earlier today and was already briefed on the war against the Capitol here.

"Wow," Tobias says. "A lot has happened in a very short time.

"I know, and I fear the worst has yet to come," Uriah replies. "And with a war here, I don't think there is much help involving these guys." We have to try, I guess.

"Unless," Tobias says, as if he's thinking. "I have a plan. A plan to restore the city to the normal balance of things as well to help the districts overthrow the Capitol. This is going to involve everyone we can get, in the city and here. Here's what we need to do…."

And Tobias begins to explain his plan to me and Uriah.

**Note: So Uriah explains what is the situation as of now back in the city. The bombing is currently going on in District 13 as well. Mockingjay's storyline will begin to change soon, and is partly due to Tobias's plan. Please Review!**


	6. Plans

**Chapter Six: Full of Plans**

**Note: I am aware of the anti-climactic end of Chapter Five, but all the chapter was for explaining the current situation in Chicago while Tris and Four are busy in 13. I just wanted to end on somewhat of a cliffhanger, and it didn't work out as well as I had hoped.**

*Tris POV*

Tobias begins explaining the plan, and I have to say, it's complex, especially for being brought up right on the spot. He feels we need to split up, meaning me and him as a group and Uriah as another. Uriah will return to the city in order to find Christina and possibly Tori, while avoiding the Erudite and any loyalists in Dauntless to the new government. With them together, they'll send to us information on the status of the city and of the dissent against this new government. We will use this information to give to the authorities in District 13 to help build an alliance for post-rebellion invasion on this regime that has been put in place over the old Abnegation government. Me and Tobias will fight as rebels in this war against the Capitol in order to train up for the planned invasion of the city, as well to strengthen relations with District 13. Plus, the Capitol sounds like it needs to be stopped as soon as possible. Tobias stops to see if we understand.

"It's a lot to take in," I say. "How will Uriah even send us this information when the fence is now probably well guarded?"

"Well," he answers. "When Plutarch and I were talking before the broadcast in Command, he was speaking of a thing called a communicuff, which works like a cell phone. Because of the war, there would be no available service for us to use. We need to get our hands on two communicuffs, one for us, and one for Uriah to send us the information."

"And how do you plan to do that?" Uriah asks. "They are probably for just high government and war officials. How could we obtain even one?"

"Gain their trust," Tobias says. "Just as we already planned. And we can become high up war officers, I mean we trained in Dauntless with guns and hand-to-hand combat. Even though some of the teachings were misguided, they are survival tips at the same time if you're put in a situation like war, or even the Hunger Games for that matter." Why did he bring up the Hunger Games? How does he know about that? We've only heard about them once before by Spike and Alexis. I don't even really know what they are other than a last man standing fight to the death thing.

"Hunger Games?" I ask. "How is that relevant?"

"It's a fight to the death," he answers. "Survival in situations like that mirrors war, and that mirrors our training in Dauntless initiation. We can fight, we can protect ourselves. This will gain us trust and raise our rankings within 13's military, thus helping us have allies when they beat the Capitol to overthrow this new Erudite government."

"And how do you know all of the specifics of the Hunger Games? We haven't been here for very long, Tob….." No, Uriah's here, I can't say his actual name. "Four!"

He breathes in deeply before saying, "I just did some research while you were passed out in the hospital. District 13 has a lot of information we can use, even about our own city." He's hiding something, I know it. I know him. Uriah's here though, so I will coax it out of him at a later time.

"Anywho," Uriah says. "You guys are fighting in this war?" Tobias nods. "And I'm a spy, really? Well, how are we going to get a communicuff in enough time to securely return me to the city before I'm caught outside by the police force guarding the fence? I'm sure that it will take a while to gain the government's trust, and there's the fact that I hear the president of the district, Alma Coin, is a very stubborn person when it comes to topics such as trust. We don't have time to wait, Four."

I look at him puzzled when he says, "Then we take one forcefully."

"How? It wouldn't help our trust with the government by stealing from their citizens."

"Do you have any better ideas, Uriah?" This conversation has turned sour.

In order to prevent an argument, I intervene. To Tobias, I say, "We don't have time to gain their trust in order to return Uriah safely to the city before the Erudite are after him. We have to get communication before he can leave in order for us to get the information we need." I look to Uriah and say, "Trust can happen later. If we want to overthrow this Erudite government, we have to get information ASAP. We have no other ideas. You want Jeanine to fail, right?"

"Definitely," Uriah answers. "So how will we forcefully take a communicuff? I guarantee we aren't done in this bunker yet."

"Well, let's make a plan for that," Tobias replies.

"No," Uriah says. "I'm returning to my compartment area so no one gets suspicious of why I'm in your compartment area. Better think without me and let me know when you have it figured out." As of that, he walks out of our little space and disappears.

"So, any ideas?" Tobias asks me.

"No," I say. "We have to do this without being apprehended by the government, so I'm drawing a blank." I look at my watch. "Let's go to sleep, Tobias. We can think in the morning." He nods and we cuddle together, falling asleep in each others' arms.

* * *

I awake to the sound of someone moving outside of our room. I look in the dim lighting and see that it is Katniss. I have questions that I feel she could give me the answers for. I quietly and quickly wiggle myself from Tobias's arms and begin to follow where Katniss went.

After a couple minutes of mindless wandering, I begin to hear voices. I walk towards them and see Katniss talking to a person huddled in a corner. I walk in during conversation.

The person, who was a guy, was in the middle of saying, "…It was too late for it to be of any help to you. Since I hadn't warned you before the Quarter Quell, I should've shut up about how Snow operates." I cough and they both look at me. "Who are you?"

"Tris?" Katniss asks.

I stutter for a second, then answer, "Yes. My name is Tris Prior."

"Where again are you from?" Katniss questions me with. I have to ask her stuff, she can't waste my time before Tobias notices I'm gone.

"The city that is east of District 6," I answer.

"There is really a city past District 6?" Quit asking me questions please.

"Yes. It is named Chicago, while we just refer to it as the city we live in, nameless. We are a society split into five factions. Well, at least, were. We came to District 13 seeking refuge from an ongoing war between the factions. We are looking for help in solving the crisis that has nearly destroyed our city."

"So you came to 13 of all places?" asks the guy in the corner. "I'm Finnick, by the way." Is it me, or is Finnick looking at me weird? I can't tell in this bad lighting.

"Yes, we were desperate. I understand you guys are at war, but there is an actual military. We had no official set military in our city, just Dauntless guards who watched the fence that surrounded our city and policed over the people for protection."

"Dauntless means brave, correct?" Finnick asks. How does he know?

"How do you know?"

"It's the definition of the word dauntless. You have brave guards to protect and police your city, is what it sounds like."

"No, I mean Dauntless as in the faction," I answer. "Yes it is brave, but the faction in itself is based off of the specifics of bravery that people contain. Everyone in the faction is brave."

"That's a little confusing," Katniss replies. "I'll ask more later, but what are you doing in here with me and Finnick?"

"I have to ask you about something," I answer.

"What would that be?"

"What is going on with this war? How'd it start, how long has it been running, and are you guys close to winning? Also, why do people call you the Mockingjay?"

"Very curious, aren't you Tris?" Finnick says in a sarcastic voice.

"Um, I guess," I reply. Curiosity is part of being Divergent, but it is also selfish, and I don't know how dangerous Divergence is here in District 13. "Is this a bad time or something?"

"Could be better circumstances," Katniss laughs. I can tell she has a lot on her mind.

"Could have better timing as well, Tris," I hear a voice say behind me. It's Tobias, he realized I came to talk to Katniss and left him sleeping there alone. He walks into the "room". "Tris, you worried me. I woke up and you weren't there. At least leave a note or something."

'Sorry," I say, still preoccupied with trying to get my answers from Katniss. Something flickered on both Katniss's and Finnick's faces as soon as Tobias walked in. I have no idea what that is about.

"Sorry if she bugged you," he tells them. I sigh, clearly annoyed at him.

"It was no problem at all," Katniss tells him.

"Come on Tris, let them return to what they were doing."

"But," I begin.

"We can talk with them later, you need to sleep." He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the compartment thing before I get a chance to say anything else.

*Katniss POV*

That was odd. That guy really looked familiar. I look at Finnick. "Does he look familiar to you?" I ask him.

"Yes, very much," he replies. "Not from District 4, though."

"Not from 12 either," I sigh. "Do you think that maybe he's a…spy from the Capitol who used to appear on TV?"

"No, he's not Capitol familiar but is familiar in a sense that I saw him on TV."

"The only other option is that, he's a victor," I say. The whole subject is confusing, him and Tris, that it actually has me distracted from Peeta right now.

"I think you're right, Katniss. We are in the presence of another victor of the Hunger Games. The question is though, which one?"

"I have no idea, Finnick. Would Command have copies of other Games?"

"Maybe, I don't know." He looks at his rope. "I think it was between my Games and your Games. That gives about nine Games, not counting Annie's or Johanna's, gives us about seven. And I know it's not the seventy-third, because a twelve-year old from 8 won. Only a piece of luck she wasn't reaped for the Quell. So now, we have six Games to look at to see if he's the victor from any of them. It's a distraction anyway, considering….."

He can't say it. We know no good is coming to Peeta because of his bravery to warn us of the bombings. And who knows what is happening to Annie. I think that trying to figure out who this guy is, Tris's little friend, is a distraction I need from thinking about what happens to Peeta because I'm the Mockingjay… I burst into tear right there, kneel on the floor, and Finnick embraces me, putting the rope on the floor. I can no longer be the Mockingjay, or Peeta will continue to suffer.

"Tris POV*

(as they walked out of the room Katniss and Finnick we in)

"Tobias, what the hell?" I say. "I was trying to get answers from Katniss."

"At night, when we're in a bomb shelter?" he asks. "Is that really a good idea Tris?"

"I don't know, but I need answers!" I retort.

"What we need is to find a plan to get a communicuff, so we can send Uriah out to infiltrate the city for intel, so we can learn on how to defeat this new Erudite government, so the balance of things can be restored."

"Katniss, I have a feeling, might be our key to getting one without force!"

"I doubt that." We return to our assigned quarters. "Just get some sleep Tris, we'll talk in the morning." We lay down on the mattress, this time not cuddling. I'm to pissed at him right now anyways. He stopped me from figuring things that I need to know out. There is something strange about Katniss, I guarantee it. I fall asleep a couple minutes later.

* * *

I'm awaken by an announcement by the President. "We have now seen a quiet twenty-four hours following the last missile, so you may now leave the bunker. Please follow exact directions to your new compartments as your old ones have been destroyed by the bombings. That is all." As we walk out, Plutarch comes over to us and point us in a different direction from everyone else, following only a select few people, who Katniss actually is involved with. Her eyes are red, from crying or something. I wonder what I missed.

We are ushered into a room that looks like Command. Maybe it is for all I know, I'm tired. People are drinking coffee, which most Dauntless used as a "Wake up from hangover" kind of stimulant. Everyone looks exhausted and in a hurry. The President sends Katniss off to get made over for something, and Finnick is just sitting there, playing with his cup of coffee. Something doesn't seem right. I look at Tobias and I see he has kept close with my thoughts.

"What's going on?" I ask him.

"Something," he answers. "I guess we'll find out soon."

When she returns, a camera crew escorts us with them into an elevator and then outside of the building. The whole district is underground, as I can see clearly now. There are craters all over the place from the recent bombing, and I can tell the bombs went deep. I overhear that civilian evacuation was completed, sp no one was killed in this. But there is one question that bugs me, as all the others do. If the whole place is underground though, then why would the Capitol bomb them?

Katniss goes off to talk to the camera crew and Tobias and I stray behind a few steps. "Recording something," I say.

"Bombing damage, I don't know," he says. "Maybe so the president can see what the bombing did. Kind of redundant because the whole place is underground."

"Then why were they bombed?" I ask, desperation in my voice for some odd reason.

"I don't know," he says. He seems focused on something. "The Capitol must want something, other than just winning the war. If they get what they want, then we will never save our city. We have to help them."

"If we want help, we have to help them, I understand that. But why are we focused on 13? There are 12 other districts full of people fighting in this war. What makes this place so special?"

"They have an organized military, the other districts just have rebels fighting with what they know. They are brave for being able to fight a military when they have no training, but they need some kind of alliance, and 13 is it. Maybe the Capitol wants to cripple them, in order to gain an upper hand in the war."

"We have too much to worry about our…" I'm cut off by a loud amount of shrieking. We look in the direction and see that it's Katniss, and Finnick doesn't look too stable either. Someone injects a syringe in their arms, which makes me nervous because of all the simulations I encountered, and they both pass out. We rush over to help them out with handling the unconscious bodies. In the surge of returning them to the hospital, we learn that they are completely unstable mentally. They've been through a whole lot.

Afterwards, we return to Command and are approached by a war lieutenant. 'My name is Boggs," he tells us. "I've heard from Plutarch that you guys are from the city that is west of 13. I also heard from Commander Spike in District 6 that you know how to fight in a military situation. We are commencing a rescue mission, and I would like to know if either of you would like to be apart of this." A rescue mission, of who?

"I would," Tobias steps up. "My name is Four. I'll be willing to help you with this rescue mission." I look at him and he looks right back.

Boggs says, "Splendid. How about you, miss?"

"She can stay here," Tobias answers. "She has a gun wound that is not entirely healed as of yet."

Boggs nods. "Understandable. We are leaving as soon as possible. Disregard your schedule and meet up in Command. Tobias just nods his head.

After Boggs walks away, Tobias looks at me and says, "Tris, you need to stay here. Relax yourself and try to help Uriah come up with a plan that is quick, easy, and doesn't hurt our trust with these people. I'll try working with something while on this mission to try and earn a communicuff. Just don't do anything stupid." He kisses me and then walks away. "I love you, Tris. We need to start out plan to defeat Jeanine." He's gone.

*Katniss POV*

When I awake from my drugged daze, I see Haymitch sitting next to my bed in the chair. I begin to tear up, as I remember why I was sent back here in the first place. I can't be the Mockingjay while Peeta is in Snow's clutches.

"Hey, calm down," Haymitch says. "It's ok. We're going to rescue him. Get him away from Snow."

"What?" I don't understand what he's saying.

"Plutarch has people on the inside, and he knows you can't work anymore while Snow has Peeta's life on his hands. He thinks we could get him out alive."

"What took so long to get this to happen."

"It's very costly. Covers will be blown, and people will die. But, we are in war and people are dying every day. Coin wouldn't save them until she knew that the whole rebellion could be in jeopardy if we don't get you functioning again."

"Them?" I ask.

"We're going to save the victors that were captured from the arena: Annie, Peeta, and Johanna. Enobaria isn't of any interest to Coin or anyone else because she's from Two. Plus, if we want Finnick being of any help to you, we need him to be sane, so saving Annie while already saving Peeta seems like a good idea."

"Finnick? Where is he?"

"Past that sheet, sleeping off the same drug you were given. He lost it after you." I smile a little bit, knowing Finnick understands how I feel. "Recording went well. You guys broke down and Boggs talked to Plutarch about the rescue mission."

"At least Boggs is running it."

"And it was volunteer or offer only. I volunteered, but he didn't notice me. Already shows good judgment."

Uh oh. Haymitch is hiding something. I can tell by how he's being really upbeat for me. It's not his style. "Who else is going."

"Eight people, I believe," he says.

"Who else, Haymitch?" I don't want this answer.

He finally spills it. "You know who volunteered first Katniss."

Gale is going on this rescue mission.

**Note: Something really big is about to happen. The next chapter is going to be full of the rescue and Katniss, Finnick, and Tris's way of passing time before they return. Many alternating POVs will be in it. Please review!**


	7. How to Break A Divergent

**Chapter Seven: How to Break a Divergent**

*Katniss POV*

_ Today, I might lose both of them._ Peeta and Gale, both may be silenced by the end of the day. All Snow needs is to kill them and I'll be completely broken. All I can hope for, Peeta to be alive and with me, is on the line today. Haymitch can't just let me sit here and mope though. I need to do something, not wait and see if they are going to come up dead or alive.

"Is there anything I can do until they return?" I ask.

"I'm not sure," he answers. "Plutarch doesn't want you to break down anymore."

"I'll break down thinking about it if I have nothing to distract me!" I shout.

"Alright, alright," he says, trying to relax me. He puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'll talk to him. See if there is anything you can do, Mockingjay wise."

"Ok, thank you." Best I can hope for, I guess. As he walks out, I think about the last words I said, _Distract me_. I remember the conversation Finnick and I had in the bunker about that girl Tris's friend. How he looks familiar. That we should figure it out, as a distraction from what could happening to Peeta and Annie in the Capitol. I wonder if there is anything I can do to figure that out, when Haymitch walks back into the room.

"There is something you can do, if you're up to it," he says. "We still need footage of post-bombing Thirteen. Something to play up until the rescue in order to keep the eyes of the Capitol elsewhere. What we need is something so riveting that even Snow wouldn't want to miss any of it. Have anything like that?"

"I don't know," I shrug. Change of plans for now. At least it's a distraction, and it might help in the rescue.

"Ok. We're going to need to wake Finnick as well. We'll need him for this. He's the only other familiar person to encourage rebels in the districts."

"Ok." We go over and rouse him from his miserable, drugged sleep. Haymitch explains our situation.

"I'll do anything I can to help," Finnick says to that. We get sent to get prepped for outside. Venia, Flavius and Octavia are actually kind of upbeat about this rescue, mainly because the "star-crossed lovers of District 12" could be reunited again. I just shrug off their comments, because I really do wish to be reunited with Peeta again.

Once we're outside, Cressida asks if there is anything specific I'd like to talk about. I tell her I should talk about Peeta, see if that may keep fans of our love distracted, maybe even Snow. We go to where my breakdown happened at. I sit on the marble pillar, and wait for the camera to begin rolling.

Cressida begins by asking me a question. "How did you meet Peeta?"

Right then, I do something I never have done before, not even when I interviewed with Caesar Flickerman in my pre-Games and post-Games interviews. I open up. Express my feelings. The Mockingjay has finally opened up. I begin by explaining what happened the day he gave me the bread. How we never even spoke until the day we were heading to the Capitol for our first Games.

"And he already loved you," Cressida says.

"Yep, I guess he did," I smile. She asks me how I'm doing with the separation. "Not well. Snow could kill him at any moment. He warned us of the bombing, so he's probably going through a lot. But, I have no more reservations. Nothing else is holding me back from doing whatever I can to destroy the Capitol." Ironically, a Mockingjay flies by following an eagle. "President Snow says the Capitol is fragile. They rely on the districts for everything. If we declare the freedom we so deserve, the Capitol falls apart." I look into the camera directly. "President Snow, thanks to you, I'm officially declaring mine today."

As soon as I say that, Plutarch calls Finnick and Haymitch over to him. He has an idea in his mind. Haymitch is in no way enthusiastic about it. Plutarch succeeds though, as Finnick palely agrees to whatever this is.

"You don't have to do this," Haymitch says to him as they get closer to where I'm at.

"Yes, I do," he replies. "I said I would do anything to help out with this rescue. Anything for her. I'm ready." I get up and move put of the camera's view so I can listen to Finnick.

*Tris POV*

Katniss moves from the pillar to have Finnick take her place in front of the camera. As she walks past me, I tell her, "You were great Katniss."

She whispers, "Thank you." We both direct our attention to Finnick. I have no idea what to expect. I barely know Finnick.

He begins speaking in a flat tone. "President Snow used to…sell me…my body, that is. I wasn't the only one. If a victor is considered desirable, the president gives them as a reward or allows people to buy them for an exorbitant amount of money." Victor? What does he mean by that? And selling as in forced prostitution? Many factionless became prostitutes in order to gain a little extra food since they already have undesirable jobs, and no faction to feed them. "If you refuse, he kills someone you love. So you do it." Wow, kind of extreme for just saying no to forced sex.

He says he was the most defenseless, and the most popular of all the victors to be forced into prostitution. He found a much more valuable payment method than money from this.

"Secrets," he says. "And this is where you're going to want to stay tuned, President Snow, because so many of them were about you. But let's begin with some of the others." He begins to speak of people I have never, and I mean ever, heard of.

*Katniss POV*

Finnick begins to speak of all these secrets in such vivid details that there is no possible way this could be made up. He was a district slave, but a harmless person. None of these secrets would he say aloud, until now. All the people named happen to be prominent Capitol citizens, sexually addicted and greedy ones at that. My prep team is chattering in shock when they hear specific tales involving specific people. They can talk for hours about something very little in the fashion industry, so what would all of these allegations bring to the forefront. Even though these charges are being thrown all over the Capitol, people will be waiting, as am I, to hear about the president.

"And now, on to our good President Coriolanus Snow," he says. "Such a young man when he rose to power. Such a clever one to keep it. How, you must ask yourself, did he do it. One word, That's all you really need to know. Poison." The most perfect weapon for a snake such as Snow, poison.

*Tris POV*

Finnick continues after a round of curious sighs. "Snow came to power after the death of President Ariann Fuler. But how exactly did he win the favor of the very person he so looked up to. He was born right before the Dark Days, about five years exactly. He's almost 81 years old. What makes no sense, but is true, is that he was born in District 12, the homeland of President Fuler, so by far, her favorite district. The rebellion that begun the Dark Days made its way to 12 last of all, due to the conditions of the district were only second to the Capitol when compared to even the current Career districts: 1, 2, and 4. During the war, the Snow family moved to the Capitol, before the warfront hit 12, and were able to begin anew there. They were one of the wealthiest families in the merchant class in 12, so they could afford to move to the Capitol after filling out the paperwork in the Justice Building. After the war ended through the horrible battle that led to a surrender just right on the outskirts of District 11, Snow began to look up to the powerful leader that Miss Fuler had become." So Snow looked up to the president before him. I guess that makes sense.

He continues. "When the Hunger Games were passed into law, Snow decided that Fuler needed a proper heir, such as himself, to her regime, in order to keep the Games going long past her death. The only thing he didn't agree on from her is that 12 was still a desirable place to live. The Career districts didn't become too impressive until Snow came to power. But, I'm not there yet. He went to an open house party at the President's Mansion when he was seventeen, during the premiere of the 10th Annual Hunger Games reapings on live TV. Many Capitol citizens by then were getting into the entertainment factor of the Games." Entertainment? I really need an explanation of these Hunger Games.

"He ended up joining a group of corporate advisors who were speaking to Fuler about events going on in the Capitol at that time. The Games, fashion, new products out for Capitol citizens. Soon, Snow actually made his way to the president and completely praised her for all she has done. She appreciated his interest, and thought he should study politics. When he graduated high school, he went to the University of Panem in the heart of the Capitol through recommendation by Fuler. It was more like an order, actually. His area of study was, of course, political science. After graduating college, he began to work his way up to becoming President Fuler's successor."

Finnick points out case after case of deaths that mysteriously happened. Anyone that was considered a threat, or had the potential to become one, was in his target zone. "People either dropped fast at feasts, or health declined slowly over time. Shellfish being bad, viruses the Capitol's medical scientists ignored, weaknesses of the heart's aorta that were overlooked, were common allegations Snow made on these deaths. He was never caught, officially, because he drank from the cup too, and took an antidote. But they don't always work. They say, that's why he wears the roses that stink of perfume, to hide the bloody smell of mouth sores. When President Fuler was on her last few years, around the time of the first Quarter Quell, she officially chose Snow as her successor. Her original choice had passed away, I wonder how. When she died, Snow came to power and changed around a lot of her policy, including the weakening of District 12 to the point where it was the poorest of all the districts. No love for his home at all. More people were poisoned if he felt threatened. They say, they say, they say…Snow has a list, and no one knows who will be next."

Throughout the whole story, the crowd around me is buzzing in shock. Even Plutarch reacts surprised sometimes. Finnick is the one who has to say "Cut" because no one in the camera crew has turned off the cameras.

* * *

I walk over to Katniss as soon as the crew, Plutarch, and Finnick go inside the district. She is talking to the one guy who I believe is named Haymitch.

She says, "Is that what happened to you?"

He answers, "No. My mother and my younger brother Justin. My girl, Samie. They were all dead two weeks after I was crowned victor. Right after the festivities left. Because of the stunt I pilled with that force field. Snow couldn't use anyone against me after that."

"Why didn't he just kill you?" she asks.

"Same reason why you're still alive. An example to future tributes/victors. What will happen if a victor causes trouble. Your punishment was the Quell, but we all outsmarted him." I still have no idea what they mean by victors.

"He had no leverage on you until Peeta and I were taken to the Games." Katniss looks at me and recognizes me. "Oh, hi Tris."

"Hi," I reply. "I'm sorry, not trying to intrude on your conversation."

"No problem at all," Haymitch says. He walks away afterwards.

"I'm going down to Special Defense, would you like to come with me?" Katniss asks me.

"Sure, what for?" I ask.

"To wait for the rescue team to return." That would mean Tobias. We go down to Special Defense and meet up with Finnick. I see a hummingbird flying around, and I feel it's time to start asking questions.

*Tobias/Four POV*

"Time to prepare for descent," Boggs says. "Prepare to parachute from this hovercraft into the prison." Piece of cake. I jumped off trains all the time for fun, back in Dauntless. This is nothing. I don't even need the parachute, but Boggs is in charge so it's his orders. "We will find a hideout until we receive orders to continue!"

I jump out as soon as I'm ordered to, and I land perfectly on my feet. There is a ladder down to the next roof we need to get on, but I jump instead, to the surprise of my troop members. I remember when I first saw Tris, a Stiff transfer, the first since myself, when she first jumped into the compound. _Welcome to Dauntless_, I think. This is preparation for when we return to overthrow those damn Erudite. _Welcome back_.

"We need to find cover," Boggs whispers. "Plutarch will send me a message on the communicuff when we can continue." I need one of those. For Uriah, so we can get information on the status of the city. So we can defeat Jeanine, Max, Eric, and whoever the hell else is a part of that. Boggs points in a direction and we all move along it. We enter a room, and Boggs checks to make sure it's secure. I begin thinking, _what are we waiting for?_

*Tris POV*

"So, what is this whole war about?" I ask Katniss.

"Well," she begins. "Where do we begin?" She looks at Finnick.

"How about your first Games," he recommends. She nods.

"So, it all started when I and my district partner, Peeta Mellark, became victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games," she begins.

I interrupt, "What are the Hunger Games, really?"

They both widen their eyes and Finnick asks, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," I say. "As you know, I'm not from here."

Katniss nods and continues. "Well, they are a fight to the death on national television. It's a punishment from the First Rebellion. We, or well, our ancestors rebelled and got punished. Each of the 12 districts send one boy and girl between the ages of 12-18 to participate in the Hunger Games every year. One person standing, they get instant riches and a life of ease while the rest of their world starves. We are rebelling to prevent the oppression from getting any worse. This rescue is to save some political prisoners in the Capitol from torture. One of them, is…..Peeta Mellark." Pain begins to show in her face.

"Who is this Peeta Mellark?" I ask.

"Well…" she begins. "He's….he's…."

"Is he your boyfriend?" She faintly nods.

"Sort of, I guess….," she says.

"It's complicated," Finnick says.

"Oh," is all I can say. I completely understand complicated relationships. "Never mind. Can you continue speaking about this rescue?"

"Ok," Katniss says. "They are going to save multiple people, Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason, Peeta, and I believe that's it."

This rescue is short, but it must be important. I decide that I'm done asking questions for now. Too much seeking the truth, like Candor, for me and I don't like it. "I'm done for now," I say. "How about we get to know one another a little more?"

"Sure. Let's go talk over lunch," Katniss says. We go over to the dining room and begin talking casually now. I open up about the current situation that has held my life since the Choosing Day. No, make that the day of the aptitude tests. I explain about my screwed up test, my being forced to hide my Divergence by Tori, choosing Dauntless over Abnegation, initiation and then lunch is over before I can go any further.

As we walk out, Finnick asks, "What does being Divergent mean?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," I reply.

We go down to the room named "Special Defense" until we are summoned to the screening room for this broadcast recorded earlier. Within that time, I fill Katniss and Finnick in on the rest of the story: from my success in the fear landscape, to the simulation, Jeanine holding us hostage, me almost killing Tobias, and the whole story of going to Amity and leaving, but I leave out the uneasiness with Marcus and Peter. Throughout this whole time, I refer to Tobias as "Four".

"Interesting," Katniss says. Yeah, I guess it is interesting.

At 15:00, according to my Abnegation watch, we go to the screening room where we watch the guy Beetee and his team attempt to conquer the airways. Uriah, for some reason, joins our group.

"Hey," he says. "We need to talk."

"I know," I reply. "Later. Let's watch this."

Beetee begins diving into the airwaves. Most of the interview of Katniss doesn't make it out, but it shows the Mockingjay is alive and still defying the Capitol. A majority of Finnick's account makes it though. I believe the people in the Capitol are way too interested in this to fight it away. The entire attack on President Snow makes it.

"Let it go!" Beetee shouts. "If they haven't made it out yet, they are all dead." I see Katniss and Finnick's reactions to that. "It was well planned though. Did Plutarch show you?" They shake their heads. "Well, I'll show you." I tap Uriah and we follow with them.

*Tobias/Four POV*

Boggs walks away from us, saying he has a communication meeting with President Coin, over the phone. I fiddle with my gray uniform while we wait for him to return. It reminds me so much of Abnegation. The faction I escaped from because of my father, and because I'm Divergent, like Tris. He returns with determination on his face.

"Let's go," he says. "The distraction is beginning." What distraction?

We begin moving through the halls quietly. Gale, who I got to know more during the hovercraft ride here, isn't moving like a true soldier. Boggs and I are the only ones with true determination on the mission. Boggs is military; I am Dauntless.

We arrive at a power room and leave two people in charge there. "When the communicuff statement is sent," Boggs says, "then cut the power." The two nod.

We then arrive at a location called by Boggs as "Objective C". He throws something inside the door that makes a hissing sound. We have to wait for five minutes. Soon, he gets a communicuff message saying that a bomb went off in the Senate building, and he then sends a message for the power to be cut.

He orders, "Take these flashlights. There will be no power in two minutes. We have three people to find. Peeta, Annie, and Johanna. They, as well as the guards will be knocked out by the gas bomb I threw in there."

In a minute, the power goes out. I turn on my flashlight and begin wandering the prisoner room. I look around, skimming the picture I have of all three of them, and look for resemblance.

"Halt!" I hear being yelled. There is an altercation, but some distance away from me. I hear Gale shouting inaudible words. That's when I see the gun laser being pointed at me. I recognize the gun. It's one that the Dauntless guards used.

"Freeze, or I will shoot!" she says. The voice, it's so familiar. "Tell me who you are!" she demands. I raise my gun.

"My name is Four," I say.

"Four!" she shouts. "What are you doing here?"

"Tell me who you are and I'll answer," I say.

"It's me! Ashley, the Dauntless leader!" she exclaims. A Dauntless leader?

After my experience in the city, I don't trust any of them. I keep my gun pointed even though she lowered hers.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"I'm wondering the same about you, Stiff." She trained me and my class during initiation with Amar, hence the Abnegation nickname. "I escaped before Max and Eric killed me."

"You almost had Eric kill me."

"Yes, when I thought you would be a problem."

"Hmph. And I'm not in the city anymore, am I?"

"Nope. I joined the Capitol when I saw my Dauntless training could come to use. Especially since Jeanine would have me killed in a heartbeat for almost shooting her."

"Huh?" I ask, confused by her wording. Almost killed Jeanine?

"That's right, I shot at Jeanine," she says. "She almost killed my Dauntless family for being Divergent. I shot at her and hauled my ass when Eric ran after me. My family and I escaped and made it here, to the Capitol."

"I joined the rebellion," I say.

"How like you Four," she says melodramatically. "That means my job will be to shoot you. Just remember, I always respected you, but my job pays."

"I understand that." I don't hesitate when I shoot her before her gun is even raised again. I run.

Boggs is calling for a retreat. "Mission successful! Retreat now!" he yells. I escape with the whole team and we make it on the hovercraft. I even think that Ashley could have been help. I killed her for disrupting my mission for 13. I could care less. She was a traitor to Dauntless anyways.  
We fly off with the rescues who I'm just noticing, and we head back to District Thirteen.

*Katniss POV*

After Beetee explains the rescue plan to us, me, Finnick, Tris, and this guy she's talking to go down to Special Defense for word of the rescue. We get restless. Make knots, no words, not even from Tris. No thoughts of Gale. No thoughts of Peeta. I'm not hungry for dinner. Finnick assumes his hunched position form the jabberjay section in the arena.

At midnight, Haymitch comes in the room and says, "They're back. We're wanted in the hospital." I begin asking questions when he stops me, saying, "That's all I know."

I grab Finnick's hand and follow Haymitch and Tris to the hospital. The place is in an uproar with doctors and nurses here and there doing God knows what! A gurney passes bye with an unconscious woman on it. Johanna Mason. She had secrets and paid for it.

I spot Gale, and he is getting something removed, so I choose not to bug him.

"Finnick!" screams a womanly voice with longing in it. A beautiful woman runs into Finnick's arms and clings to him. He finally smiles for good again. He's been reunited with Annie.

Boggs was explaining to a doctor how they got everyone except Enobaria out, which who cares! I wanna see Peeta! "Katniss," he says to me. "He's down the hall."

Peeta, alive and away from that sadistic son of a bitch.

"Let's go," Haymitch says, actually enthusiastic about it. I can see Peeta, hear his laugh, see his smile. Be happy again. The Mockingjay can operate again now.

Peeta's awake and sitting on the edge of the bed, getting his vitals taken. He didn't see me first. Sad face. Oh well. He sees me and registers disbelief. Then, desire or desperation take his place. He walks over to me, to embrace me or something. I'm wrong.

My lips are just forming his name when his fingers lock around my throat.

*Tris POV*

I find Tobias standing next to where Finnick and that girl, Annie, had their reunion. He looks at me with a smirk on his face, so I walk in and say, "What?"

"Well Tris," he begins. "One, I have a communicuff. Two, actually. One for us and one for Uriah. I'll send for him later."

"Ok, good," I say. "And two?"

"Ashley, the Dauntless leader was there, don't ask," he comments.

"And?"

"I killed her."

"Ok."

"But, we are now a step ready to send Uriah home. He needs to search for Tori and Christina. Time to start working our loyalty here, so we can get the support we need."

"Finally," I sigh. He grins and we embrace. We would kiss, but Boggs cuts us off.

"Excuse me," he says. "You are Tris Prior, correct?"

"Yes," I answer flatly.

"There was a letter attached to Mr. Mellark for you," he says, handing me a piece of paper.

"Ok? Thank you"

"You are welcome." He walks away and I read the paper and freeze in my tracks.

It says as written:

_"Dear Miss Prior, _

_ You seem to have escaped my clutches, and even got your little Divergent boyfriend out of his simulation. But there is a stronger version of that simulation that you have never seen. Tobias's was only step one of a whole process to completely dismantle the Divergents. We have worked with the Capitol for some time in order to perfect this simulation, which permanently changes memories of specific people and keeps them locked in the brain in an edited form. This will completely throw off a Divergent's ability to escape control. Mr. Mellark was the first test subject to be put back in his real life situation with my perfect simulation controlling him. He was experimented on for Divergence and was proven to be, so he was the perfect person. Especially because he is important to that rebellion in Panem. But I know where you are, Beatrice, and I want you to know that you can no longer feel safe being a Divergent, even if you escaped the city._

_ -Jeanine Mathews"_

Jeanine knows we're here and knows what we are doing.

I hand it to Tobias. He frowns. "Uh-oh," he says. I nod. "I don't know what she means, but I do know one thing. We need information now. She has us cornered in a difficult spot."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"We have to return home, and infiltrate the Erudite headquarters."

What?

**Note: Okay. Story timeline now changes. I apologize for the repetitive Mockingjay canon, BUT now it changes. This Erudite break-in is what will diverge the timeline. This includes the rest of Mockingjay up to the very end. A lot of changes, very few similarities. Some, but few, in order to show my creativity I have planned for this story. Please review!**


	8. Simulations and Hidden Info

**Chapter Eight: Simulations and Hidden Info**

*Tris POV*

We have to return to the Erudite headquarters? What the hell is Tobias thinking? We need to stay here. Uriah can return. I try to address him but he cuts me off.

"This letter from Jeanine forced my hand," he says. "I originally wanted to send Uriah back by himself, but we now seem to need information about a new simulation that she has planned. This could be dangerous, considering there are many unidentified Divergent people that Erudite have yet to discover. We at least need the information, and then we can return here to hide."

"Why?" I ask. "Why do we need this information?"

"Another simulation attack," he answers. "We might be able to prevent it. Plus, there is a victim here, in 13. Peeta Mellark, a person key to the rebellion. Rehabilitation methods may be available in the compound. If he is incapacitated, then Katniss will be which will de-rail the war. That in turn will hurt our alliance chances for saving the city. This is a small window we have to one, help our chances here, and two, prevent another simulation attack from being launched on the city. According to Uriah, Dauntless is already suffering. We can't afford anyone else to be controlled by the Erudite, especially in this way."

What he says does make a lot of sense. Jeanine did put us in an uncomfortable position. "But what is Jeanine's real plan?" I ask.

"I don't know," he answers. "But it involves this new simulation. If Divergents can't fight it, she'll inject everyone with this serum, even Amity. Could make it a law or something. My main confusion is why Max and Eric are helping her control the city when they have nothing to gain. We may be able to figure that out there too. Also, why is she helping the Capitol? Chicago has never been friends with Panem since they seceded,"

I remember something. "That reminds me. How do you know this stuff?"

"Being an Abnegation leader's son, and being in the control room." SO, the Abnegation was hiding something from us. It must be in good interest of the people then, because the Abnegation would never do anything selfish like the prevention of information being spread, unless it was for selfish, Erudite reasons.

"Uh, sure," I say.

"It's true," he says.

"Tobias."

"Tris."

"You're lying."

"How do you know Tris? You don't have aptitude for Candor. I'm being honest."

"Who's being Candor now?" I say sarcastically. He smiles and I laugh. I let this moment go because I hear a scuffle in one of the hospital rooms. We run over to it.

"What the hell just happened?" Haymitch asks. Boggs shakes his head.

"Take him to the detainment unit in this floor," Boggs orders. The nurses take the body on the floor and haul it away. Katniss, who looks in pain, is escorted out. Me and Tobias are left with just Haymitch.

"God dammit!" Tobias yells. "Tris, that is my point. That was Peeta Mellark, the Divergent that Jeanine is threatening us with. Her perfect simulation victim." Haymitch looks at him, confused. "He is a simulation victim of the Erudite. We need that information before more people, especially Divergents, are attacked. The attack on Abnegation was only step one."

"Huh?" Haymitch says.

"Tob… Four," I say. "How can we infiltrate the Erudite headquarters and plan on making it back here in plenty of time? Simulation info, is that all we're searching for?"

"And," he begins, "any plans to use this simulation on more people. Specifically the factionless."

"What? The factionless? How is that relevant?"

"They have many Divergent."

"And how do you know that?"

"Multiple aptitudes make the possibility of completing initiation impossible. It's not rocket science Tris!" He is definitely hiding something now. I'm not Candor, but I know him.

"Can someone explain what is going on to me?" Haymitch asks. We both look at him. "Well?"

"Fine," Tobias says. "We are from Chicago, a city that is separated into five factions: Abnegation, Candor, Dauntless, Erudite, and Amity. The Erudite have the intelligent and are creating simulations to control people's brains. Peeta was a test subject."

"No, if he's acting weird, it's the Capitol's fault," says Haymitch.

"Partly, but not quite." Tobias hands Haymitch the note from Jeanine. "That was attached to Peeta when we rescued him from the prison."

"Oh," Haymitch says. "What's Divergent?"

"They can escape control from simulations, or well, used to," he answers. "Tris, I just realized that Ashley was lying about escaping Jeanine. She was a Dauntless leader, so she risked her life getting the note on Peeta. That means President Snow intended to return a simulation monster back to Katniss to kill her and attack us, to get rid of us before we finish off Jeanine."

"Oh," I say.

The next day, Plutarch calls on me and Tobias for some unknown reason. We meet up in a hospital room with Katniss wearing a cone, and with Haymitch and Prim as well as Plutarch.

"Ok," he says. "Peeta attacked Katniss and I have a hypothesis. He was hijacked." "What?" Prim asks. "What is that?"

"A secretive type of torture I have little information on," he replies. "But I do know it changes a person's memories and involves a serum mixed with tracker jacker venom, as well as a substance that is foreign product." Simulation serum from Erudite.

Tobias keeps up with my thoughts. "Simulation serum," he butts in. "From Erudite. Jeanine Matthews and her cronies created it to control the whole city of Chicago. She tested Peeta for Divergence, and then gave the doctors in the Capitol her perfect simulation so she could study how to control a Divergent. Peeta was her test subject."

Katniss and Prim look confused, Haymitch already knows, and Plutarch is smirking.

"Very Erudite of you, young sir," Plutarch says. "Are you an Erudite, or did you transfer from there?'

"No," Tobias says. "Abnegation-born, transferred Dauntless."

"Oh," he says. "That's rare."

Tobias nods. I then speak up, "How do you know this?"

"I'm Erudite-born," Plutarch answers. "I fled to the Capitol when I was young because I was tested as Divergent, and my Abnegation test taker told me to flee. I completed initiation and left, especially because Jeffery Matthews, Jeanine's father and the leader of Erudite before Jeanine's predecessor, Norton, was after Divergent people."

"Oh," I say. "That's interesting. Why are you part of this rebellion then?"

"Snow's a damn tyrant. I wanted to just bring justice to Jeffery, but when I saw Snow, I wanted him gone too. Some corporate advisors helped me begin a resistance in the Capitol, and I ended up here. So, Jeanine has mastered her simulation now. It was just a test experiment when I left the Capitol. She must have perfected it on Peeta."

"How did you become a Gamemaker?" Prim asks.

"Part of the whole plan. My partner in crime was Seneca Crane. He landed me my job as a Gamemaker. It gave us an internal advantage." Prim nods.

"So," Tobias says. "I have a plan and I'll need 13's help with it."

"And that is?" Plutarch says.

"We infiltrate Erudite headquarters for information, but we'll need protection because Jeanine has Dauntless traitors protecting her and her compound."

"Hmm. I'll make that happen. I need information for Coin anyways. Erudite has the whole story of Panem, even the Capitol's current to date records. Plus, we could save Peeta with this information on how to rehabilitate him. The simulation maybe near perfect, but I know as an old Erudite person that even perfect isn't exactly perfect.. I'll send word for you later after I have a meeting with President Coin over this." We nod and Tobias leads me out.

"Let's go find Uriah," Tobias says.

"Okay," I say.

We find the room that Uriah was reassigned to because of the bombing and just walk right on.

"Tris and Four, hey," he says.

"Uriah," I say. "We need to talk."

"Really," he says. "We were supposed to yesterday. You had me wait with you and Katniss to end up never speaking at all."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine," he shrugs. "What do you have to talk to me about?"

"Here," Tobias says. He tosses Uriah a watch like thing. "That's a communicuff. We'll need it later. But first, we're returning to infiltrate the Erudite headquarters."

"Then why are we using these?"

"Tris and I will return here after a while so we don't have to continue dodging Jeanine," Tobias answers. "We need information though to prevent a suspected simulation attack from happening. And to save Peeta Mellark, who is a Divergent currently under a very strong simulation."

"But he's from here."

"The Capitol and Erudite are working together."

"Uh-oh."

"We'll worry about that later," Tobias says. "Plutarch is going to send in some people to collect the information Erudite has on the Capitol while we search for signs of a simulation attack, and a possible cure to the hijacking simulation. Our focus doesn't involve them except where Peeta and the simulation are involved."

"Hijacking simulation?" Uriah asks.

"Jeanine's perfect simulation to use on a Divergent," I say. "Even stronger than what Four had when we were captured." Uriah's eyes grow.

"Oh man," he replies. "We need to stop her."

"Yes," Tobias says. "So here's the plan. We will meet up as a group when Plutarch calls for the meeting. We will infiltrate the building together and begin searching for that information. When we leave, me and Tris will return here. Uriah, you will find the loyal Dauntless and begin preparing for a future invasion. Just remember, leave the factionless out of it."  
"Where'd that come from? The factionless?" I ask.

"Just don't ask," he says. What all is he hiding from me?

"Fine," is all I decide to say. We'll talk later.

We return to our room for Reflection and then are called upon after dinner. We meet in Command. There are a few people in there. Plutarch, Coin, Katniss wearing a neck cast, Gale, Finnick, Uriah, Castor, Pollux, Cressida from the hovercraft, and a guy with so many piercing that would even be overdoing it in Dauntless.

"Okay," Plutarch says. "We are going to infiltrate the Erudite headquarters in Chicago."

"What is with the large group?" Tobias asks.

"We are going to use this for a propo opportunity," he replies.

"Excuse me?" I say.

"We are going to show that if we can infiltrate a large headquarters in a neutral place, then how about the Capitol. It will make them feel weak," Plutarch says. Fair enough. "Katniss is the Mockingjay, our mouthpiece. She'd have to go on a mission like this."

"Whatever," Tobias says.

Katniss doesn't look too into this idea, since she was just attacked by a person controlled by a simulation. Just like the whole faction of Abnegation…..

I shake the thought out of my head before I begin crying about Will. _Focus Tris, focus!_

"Anyways," Plutarch says. "I will be going with them, as a guide through Erudite headquarters. You have a separate plan, so you can go on your own. If we cross paths, I'll be in disguise. You'll recognize me by the people around me."

"Why will you be in disguise?" I ask.

"Plutarch is my Capitol name," he replies. "My original Erudite name is Joseph Prior. I have to be in disguise so if we run into Erudite members, I am not recognized. Also, we need to be dressed in blue, the color of the faction."

Prior? Are we related? Now I'm totally confused. Tobias gives me a confused look.

"Now, to the hovercraft," Plutarch says. "We will get dropped off in an empty sector of the city and will infiltrate the building of the Erudite headquarters."

As we head down to the Hangar where many hovercraft are held, I approach Plutarch. "So, you're real name is Joseph Prior?" I ask.

"That is correct," he replies. "May I ask why you wish to know?"

"Curiosity is the Erudite," I comment. "My name is Tris Prior. My father is Andrew Prior."

"Andrew?" he asks. I nod. "He's my brother."

"You're my uncle?"

"I guess so. I'm two years younger. He transferred to Abnegation when I was fourteen. I left without him even knowing. How is he?"

The words I wish I never had to repeat. "He was killed by simulation controlled Dauntless members. They were controlled by Jeanine and the Erudite. Jeanine killed my dad, your brother."

"Well, then that strengthens our resolve to destroy her," he replies. I nod. I walk away and find Tobias.

"We'll need a plot when we get there, and none of us know the Erudite headquarters," Tobias says. "There is bound to be Dauntless traitors there."

"Obviously" I say. "But what are we going to do. Jeanine wants us captured, I guarantee it."

"We have to be sneaky," Uriah says. "Just need to get past being recognized by Dauntless and Jeanine."

"I say let's wing it!" I reply. "We'll be disguised as Erudite and we will act like we are initiates that don't know what we're doing. If they have any brains, they'll help us."

"Wow Tris," Tobias says. "That is actually pretty smart. Let's try it, and if we die, we tried."

"Sarcasm is the best you got, Four?" I ask.

"We'll only try it because it is the best plan we have," he says. "Fair?"

"Fine."

I'm quiet the whole ride there until I see the glowing lights of the Erudite headquarters, breaking our conservation laws. "There it is," I say.

"Ready?" Tobias asks me and Uriah.

We nod and exit the hovercraft onto Michigan Avenue. Already, near the Erudite headquarters, are Dauntless traitors patrolling the perimeter. The way I can tell they are traitors are because of the blue armband on their sleeves, and blue is the color of the Erudite. It makes me sick.

"Four," Uriah whispers. "What now? They have the place well guarded."

"Obviously," Tobias says. "Just as I expected. They make it real clear to protect where a new government is forming. The oddity of it is where there is no sign of Dauntless police anywhere close by in the city. Rather protect the government itself than protect a city they control, I guess."

"So," I say. "How are we getting in?"

He looks up. "Roof access. From the building next to the headquarters. Climb the ladder, jump across."

Well, we are Dauntless. We nod. We run over to a ladder on the unguarded building next to Erudite headquarters and climb to the roof. Then, we sprint as fast as we can and jump of this roof onto the Erudite roof.

"Now?" Uriah says.

"There," Tobias says, pointing at a door. We enter the door and walk down the stairs, beginning our quest into Erudite headquarters. I wonder how Katniss and my uncle are doing.

* * *

Erudite headquarters is like a large maze. I have no idea what I'm doing. We are running through hallway upon hallway of doors and a few Erudite that barely notice us because of how we're dressed. None of them, though, are speaking of simulations or the hell inside the city.

"Tobias," I say, whispering in his ear when we stop for a second, "Where are we going?"

"There is a rumor that Jeanine has a secret laboratory somewhere in here. I have no idea where though," he answers. "Also, I guess it has extreme security measures on it."

"What about the simulation info?" I ask.

"She'll most definitely have it," he replies. We run into a group of seven Erudite and three Dauntless traitors in front of a room marked _GOVERNMENTAL RECORDS ROOM._

"We need to get in there," Uriah says. "It's protected by Erudite and Dauntless traitors, so we need to sneak past them. Any ideas?"

"Act as people taking shifts from the Erudite and Dauntless," Tobias says. We nod and go over to them.

A Dauntless traitor girl speaks up, "You need authorization to enter this room."

"We aren't here to enter the room," I say. "Jeanine sent us here to take over guarding the room."

"She did, huh?" the male Dauntless traitor says. I see Uriah staring at him and recognize that he's Zeke. "Okay, guys let's fall out." All the Erudite and the other Dauntless traitors clear out. Zeke stays behind. "Four, Tris, and Uriah, I know that's you."

Uriah smiles. "Yeah, traitor, what's up?" They both laugh.

"What's going on, Zeke?" Tobias says.

"I am an insider to protect the defectors inside Erudite," he answers. "Uriah and Lynn's sister, Shauna, are the only ones that know. Oh and Tori, because she's and insider with me. I'm sorry to say I can't tell you where she is though, she's always hiding and uptight about it here." I know why. The Erudite killed her brother for being Divergent, and she wants revenge.

"Okay," Tobias says. "Can you possibly let us in?"

"Yeah," Zeke says. "I know you need data and information too. The best way to stop them is knowing what they're doing. Take my key card." Zeke gives Tobias the key card and leaves on the note, "Be brave guys."

As he walks away, Tobias keys in the door. As we walk in, I notice row upon row of files. We need simulation info, not everything. "We'll have to look around for something," he says. "Look through everything."

We nod and I go to the closest file cabinet and search through it. Only initiate information, but of all factions. I look through until I find Tobias's, even though I was looking for mine. I open it.

It says:

"_TOBIAS EATON_

_-BIRTH FACTION: ABNEGATION_

_-APTITUDE(S): ABNEGATION/DAUNTLESS (DIVERGENT)-added two weeks ago after simulation_

_-TRANSFER or STAYED: TRANSFER TO DAUNTLESS._

_-CRIMINAL/QUESTIONABLE RECORDS: MISSING FOR SUMMER BETWEEN AGES 14 AND 15 (Notes(by Jeanine Matthews): Eaton was supposedly kidnapped by the Capitol of the tyrants in Panem and forced to compete in the Hunger Games. He came out victorious, escaped, and returned to his Abnegation home to end up transferring to Dauntless on his Choosing Day.)_

_CURRENT FACTION JOB: PATROLMAN IN DAUNTLESS CONTROL ROOM._"

What? Hunger Games? Victorious? Kidnapped? I'm about to ask Tobias about this when he shouts out.

"Found it!" he shouts.

"What is it?" I ask. He hands it to me.

This is what it says:

"_HIJACKING SIMULATION _

_ABILITY TO CONTROL SUBJECT WITHOUT TECHNOLOGICAL HELP: THE SUBJECT IS INJECTED WITH THIS SERUM AND IT CHANGES MEMORIES THAT THE BRAIN CONCEIVES AND TURNS PLEASANT MEMORIES INTO SCARY MEMORIES WHERE SUBJECT FEELS THE PEOPLE IN THE MEMORY ARE THREATENING THEIR LIFE. THAT PUTS THE SUBJECT IN A TRANCE THAT CAUSES THE SUBJECT TO DO THE BIDDING OF WHOEVER THE DOCTOR IS THAT IS IN-CHARGE OF INJECTING THE SERUM DUE TO BRAINWASH. HOWEVER, THE TRANSMITTERS MAY BE ACTIVATED AT ANYTIME, AS THEY DO NOT EXPIRE UNTIL A SPECIAL SOFTWARE IS DISABLED, AND THE SIMULATED SUBJECT COULD DO AS A NORMAL INDIVIDUAL UNDER A SIMULATION WOULD DO, FOLLOW COMMANDS FROM ERUDITE HEADQUARTERS. THIS SIMULATION HAS THE POWER TO CONTROL DIVERGENT INDIVIDUALS._

_-INGREDIENTS: REGULAR SIMULATION SERUM COMPOSITION + THE VENOM OF TRACKER JACKERS THAT WERE CREATED BY THE CAPITOL OF PANEM._

_-SIMULATION TAKES TIME TO TAKE EFFECT DUE TO THE VENOM IN THE SERUM._

_-CURRENT TEST SUBJECT: PEETA MELLARK (PN) _

_-FORMER TEST SUBJECT: TOBIAS EATON (ABNEGATION/DAUNTLESS)._"

So, it can be activated by the Erudite to control Peeta. Damn! And the only reason Tobias is fine is because we destroyed the hard drive. Wow.

"So, we have to destroy another hard drive to save Peeta?" Uriah asks.

"Yes," Tobias says. "But there is no guide to location or anything. Jeanine would know, but we can't do anything currently because of that. We need to stay though and eavesdrop on Jeanine, though. We need to know if there is an attack plan with this simulation."

"Okay," I say. "So, where to?"

"Wherever the government has their meetings," he answers. "And by government, I mean Jeanine and her cronies."

I look at Uriah and that means one thing. The main building of the entire city: the Hub.

**Note: Whatever happens in Allegiant is very separate from this story that I am writing. Some of the city events mirror Insurgent, just without Tris, Four, and Uriah. Mainly though, Allegiant and this are AUs. Anyways, it did just release. Plus, (SPOILER OF ALLEGIANT ALERT!) the whole Bureau thing and stuff about genes and experiments doesn't exist in this story because Panem is fallen North America anyways, and Chicago seceded from Panem and followed what they were taught in school, sorta. **

**Now, the next chapter explains some thing that you guys have noticed in this story that needs explanation. The chapter after will be the Mockingjay's journey through Erudite headquarters. Please Review!**


	9. Meeting with Erudite

**Chapter Nine: Meeting with Erudite**

_(The Capitol, three years ago)_

*President Snow POV*

I have scheduled a meeting today with the Head Gamemaker of the 71st Hunger Games, Mrs. Kathleen Plots. We have to decide how to cover up the disappearance of the victor of those Games, Tobias Eaton, because we have a need to cancel the Victory Tour. The dumb 14 year old was snatched on my order from Chicago, the city of treason, to test how their government would react to this. His father, Marcus Eaton, a high government official, kept the whole thing a secret in the city, much to the shock of me and my advisors. Oh well.

My office assistant, Trivina, walks into my office. We have the close relationship to where she doesn't need permission to approach me. "Hello Trivina," I say. I can even call her by her first name, not surname. "Is Gamemaker Plots here to attend the meeting now?"

She looks grim. "No, sir," she says. "I apologize for bugging you with this, but we have a video call for you, from a foreign area code."

"Is it the damn Republic challenging me in a Human Rights debate in the United Nations, again?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "It is from Chicago. The traitors."

I grin. Finally, Marcus wants a challenge. _Bring it Marcus_, I think. "Let it through."

She nods and presses a button on the tablet she always carries. It was created in District 3, marketed by the Panem company, "Pear-ton". A blonde, young woman wearing glasses comes on the screen. She looks determined about something. I will figure out what.

"Hello," she says. "I am Jeanine Matthews, leader of the Erudite."

"Are you one of Marcus's lackeys?" I ask.

"No!" she replies as if I offended her. "I have no affiliation with Stiffs, the Abnegation."

"Oh right," I say. "Faction divisions. Yeah, yeah." That statement pissed her off. I grin.

"Yes. Um, we are aware of the fact that you kidnapped Marcus's son, for the Games. I have friends in Dauntless to prove it."

"Ha!" I smirk. "Prove that my white-uniformed Peacekeepers kidnapped a poor Abnegation child in the middle of the night in a city patrolled by Dauntless police officers. I'd like to see that."

"Ugh. Whatever. That isn't important. We know you have access to the city, and the Abnegation have obtained the video created by Edith Prior. They're keeping it secret for now, but I'll need help stopping them if they plan to reveal this information to the city. I am, unfortunate to the Erudite, asking for help from the Capitol's scientists."

Prior. Edith Prior. "Edith Prior, otherwise known as Amanda Ritter, was the leader of the Diligent, a rebellious group that successfully forced Chicago to secede from Panem. She used the memory serum that the Abnegation use to rid herself of memories of World War III and the Peace War that formed Panem. She took away the oath of American citizenship she had. What does this video have any correlation to the present?"

Jeanine looks as if she is about to lecture me. "Well," she says. "The Abnegation wish to expose the truth, making our people leave the city to try and overthrow your regime and eliminate the order you have established." That last part, she said it with a hint of sarcasm. I can track sarcasm by voice tones. President Fuler taught me how to do that.

"Ok, I'm listening. Why do you need the Capitol's help?"

"You want to protect your regime, correct?" I nod. Why do you think I put down sparks of rebellion? "If we let the people out to spread our word, years before we should be prepared to do this, then they will attempt to end your power. The only way we can do this, to get the Abnegation to understand, is by targeting the Divergent."

"Divergent?" I ask. "Is that a new faction you created? I only knew of the Abnegation, Dauntless, Erudite, Candor, and Amity. You implemented a new one?"

"No," Jeanine says coldly. Whatever pisses her off helps me understand how far she is willing to go to succeed in her ideals. Not always a great philosophy, but an understandable one. "The Divergent are classified as people who have a flexible mind, not only focusing on one certain virtue. They have aptitude for multiple factions. Some people can believe only what they're taught or what their nature is, but these people can think a little differently. Human nature is complex, anyone can choose one way of life or have the ability to choose multiple ways of life. It's fairly common, but hard to track in our society. According to the video by Ms. Prior, or Ms. Ritter, the Divergent must be abundant among us and must be sent out to correct human error. We can do that, but not yet. They have been abundant for the whole existence of Earth, but they don't come out with their powers. In order to prove that we need multiple generations more to go before we can unleash our beliefs outside the city, by then we'll both be long gone, we need to target the Divergent." So thorough, but the Erudite are the intelligent.

"What is the reason for asking for the Capitol's help?" I ask.

"Divergence is not only an existence in our societal structure; they exist everywhere. The Divergent tend to have loyalty problems," she states. "That is where you'd be interested, President Snow. I have a way to keep people loyal to you, the President, or to control them in a way that doesn't require the effort as extortion may involve. They are pretty much brain dead, giving them the ability to function by only listening to commands by the person controlling the technology."

"I'll pass." I say. "I may be a strict government leader, but I am not messed up like that. Controlling people's brains? Isn't that going too far?"

"It would be a way to track the Divergent," Jeanine replies. "The ones with the loyalty problems can be tracked because they cannot be located any other way than through the brain. Divergent people can avoid being under control of these, 'simulations', as I call them. The reason they can avoid it is still undetermined by me and my Erudite scientists. I am a brain expert but am still at a loss. The Divergent could be a threat to your government, Mr. Snow."

"I put down rebellious factions with a snap of my finger. I won't personally use them in my nation, but your Divergent people are a threat to my country?"

"Yes."

"So, we will locate them and then what?"

I can tell she's losing her patience with me, which is amusing to me. "We would kill them or experiment on them, depending on Erudite's preference. And if you have any trouble makers, say victors or other people, we can test them for Divergence and go from there."

"I still don't see why you need my scientists' help."

She sighs and says, "I want to begin experimenting on some Divergent to test out how to obtain control of a Divergent's mind. Killing some of the Divergent and controlling the rest of them will prove to Abnegation that we aren't ready to leave the city, thus meaning the experiment will come to a close. I will take drastic measures to keep our city contained until I know we are ready for the rest of the world. We aren't even close. Anyway, I'm asking for your help to research the mind of the Divergent so we can in turn, protect your government and protect the city's ideals."

"And that convinces me to help traitors?" I ask. "I have a large and powerful military; we don't need your help. I'll need more convincing to help you. So far, I got nothing."

"Spoken like a true politician," Jeanine replies. "I hate politicians. Besides the matter, you can send traitors to be changed into loyal lackeys of the Capitol."

There we go. "Traitors into largest supporters of our purposes?" I ask. She nods. "Right there, Ms. Matthews, is what I've been waiting to hear. If help with research and resources, we can send traitors to the Erudite headquarters in hope to brainwash and control them to do the Capitol's bidding?" She nods, glad I'm finally understanding. "Okay, I'll send support. But don't cross me, because you will regret it."

"I'm sure I will," Jeanine says sarcastically, but I let it go. "Since we're agreed, I hope it isn't a small matter to keep the population out of this knowledge."

"That is no problem at all," I reply. "I do ask that you can forgive my government for the incident with Marcus's son."

"Like I care," she answers. "He's Abnegation. The Erudite don't like the Stiffs."

"Fair enough. I will also send some of our records to the compound in order to protect out data a little more safely."

"Understandable," she says. "It is a pleasure doing business with you sir."

"Agreed."

What she doesn't know is that I'm going to build a resistance in the Capitol to get rid of that treasonous city in due time.

In due time.

**Note: One, the video and memory serum are the only Allegiant things that are kept, plus the video is in Insurgent at the end. Two, an American is a citizen of Panem as well, due to the founder's ideals. (I'll have a non-crossover story to explain that in the future.) Also, a recap that Diligent itself means **_**constant in effort to accomplish something; attentive and persistent in doing anything**_**. It will have more meaning towards the story later, but the Diligent were the group that supported locking away Chicago because of the horrors of human nature. As you can see, they were successful. Edith Prior, must have read Insurgent to know who she is, would be the leader of this group.**

**Also, I hope this answered how the Capitol and Erudite are working together. Please review!**


End file.
